


Nick's Christmas Carol

by Chartry



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartry/pseuds/Chartry
Summary: Nick isn't feeling the christmas spirit, but after an eventful day will he learn to appreciate the holiday?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Nick's Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea to do a zootopia story very loosely based on the classic story. This is my first Fanfic and one of the first creative writing projects I have done in a long while, so constructive criticism is appreciated. But I hope you enjoy.

The smell of coffee filled his nostrils as Nick Wilde attempted to beat away sleep’s comforting embrace. The red fox stretched waiting for his cup to fill. The rising sun filtered through the window. 

It was earlier than the fox usually woke up on his days off, but he had a pretty big day ahead of him. He was going to use this day off to catch up on some paperwork done. He had offered to work today, but Judy had put in for the entire week off. So as he was partnerless it was more of a catch up week for him. He was sure if he wasn’t catching up in his reports Buffalo Butt would have him on parking duty. 

He didn’t begrudge Judy for taking off, she hadn’t seen her family in a while and she deserved the time off, but he didn’t understand why they had to give him today and tomorrow off of all days. Surely another officer would have wanted to have christmas eve and christmas day off instead.

The chief refused all attempts at trading into the shift though. He insisted there was a lottery system for a reason and it would be unfair for the other officers who were chosen to not get to trade their days away. So for the fairness of all, no one got to switch even if you wanted to. 

Nick grabbed his coffee as his new Ubora single serve coffee maker finished topping off his cup. He took a slow sip letting his engines start to turn as that black lifeblood started to flow through him. After years of not being able to afford it on a daily basis and months of crack of dawn police training, he didn’t need the coffee, but it was a perk of his new life he could definitely get used to. 

“ I won't give up, no I won't give in till I reach the end..” His phone chimed and he picked it up without looking. He had assigned Judy her own special ring in his phone so he would know when it was her. 

“I know I’m pretty irresistible fluff, but don’t you think it is a little early to be thinking of me. It might give some mammals the wrong idea” Nick grinned. Normally he would still be seeping in, but he could neer be upset about getting to hear the bunny’s voice. 

“Sorry Nick, I didn’t wake you did I? I thought I was going to get the voicemail this early.” She sounded concerned.

“Don’t worry about it carrots, I was already up, just having a cup of coffee.” He punctuated this by taking a loud sip of his coffee to prove his statement. 

“Well I’ll be darned, what are you doing up so early?”

“I may not have been able to trade for anyone’s shift but I figured I would get a head start on some of the paperwork I have been behind at work, maybe start getting my paperwork together for tax season, thanks to you I have to pay those now.” He chuckled lightly. Being an upstanding citizen was a lot of work, but she made it worth it. 

“Nick, it’s christmas eve and you have the day off, why are you not spending it with your mom? Or enjoying the sights of the holiday? I’m sure you know better than most all the best places to be today.”

“Well most places are closed today, and my mom is in New Reynard visiting family. So I’m home bound today.” He cringed slightly hoping to navigate this conversation away from the holiday. “But enough about me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“I was just thinking, it is such a shame I’m not going to see you for a week, so I was hoping you and I could maybe have a christmas lunch before I leave town.” She sounded hopeful over the phone. It made Nick’s heart swell, but his stomach sink.

“I would love to fluff, but there’s not much open today, how about we just call it a lunch and hit the Panda Palace before you need to leave town?” He pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud squeal answered his question. 

“Ahem, ah thanks, slick. I’m glad I get to spend at least some of the holiday with you.”

“Alright fluff, I will pick you up at 11:00, we can head out for an early lunch before you have to leave.” He checked his clock to check how much time he had to work on his papers before he had to leave.

“Thanks Nick! I’ll see you at 11!” She hung up, leaving him to think. It would just be for a few hours, he could handle a few hours out in the holiday. He could do it for her at least. He sighed and gulped down his coffee. 

“Well, at least there will be one bright spot in this miserable day…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  



End file.
